


I Think Vwe Did Vwell

by peepeekink



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Come Inflation, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, First Time, Inflation, M/M, Pailing, Praise Kink, Tentabulges, crodirk, dirkcro - Freeform, dirknus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepeekink/pseuds/peepeekink
Summary: crodirk oneshot cause why the fuck not lmao





	I Think Vwe Did Vwell

You have Dirk pushing himself closer to you while you’re pinned to the bed with one hell of a boner. A long, slow groan of satisfaction slips past your lips as his hips roll perfectly over yours. You buck your hips against him and swear to god that you can see stars. You’ve never gotten this far with anyone before, and holy shit, did this feel better than anyone had ever said. 

Dirk’s hand moves from your hair to your cheeks. Both of you are panting as he looks over his shades that have slipped down his nose slightly, “Cronus, are you sure you want to actually try this? I mean, this is fucking weird, albeit, my biggest wetdream, but still. Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. I am _so_ sure. I have never been more sure before in my life. Holy shit, I want you in me so bad. I want to feel every part of you rubbing up in me. Oh fuck, I’m ready. This is starting to hurt. Please, hurry up,” you speak in a quick slur of pleas while he stares at you doe-eyed with obvious concern on his face.

He slowly nods as he works up the courage to take things farther. “You got it.”

Dirk’s hands drop from where they were holding up your head so he can access the belt keeping your pants on. His fingers ever so slow and tentative as he loosens the strip of leather. You groan in protest, but he keeps the pace nice and slow. He can tell you’re hot and bothered, and is soaking up all of the need you have. He stops for just a second, a brief moment, to hear you groan wantonly. 

“Babe, you can’t get me like this and just fucking leave me to suf-” He cuts you off by pressing himself flush to you again. His lips enveloping yours while he sucks on your bottom lip. His tongue teases over your lips, trying to coax you open. 

You readily let your mouth loll open, tongue quickly finding his. Dirk does most of the work, making himself at home in your mouth, touching ever part of your mouth, soaking up your groans. His hand has finally undone the belt. The hand slips down farther to toy with the button of your pants. A slight pressure against your half unsheathed bulge makes you keen. He hasn’t done much of anything, and you’re already putty in his hands. He can do whatever he wants with you, and you’d just look at him with a lust filled gaze and nod, muttering soft encouragements.

The button pops open, the fly partially unzips before he finishes the unzipping. He awkwardly pushes your pants down to mid thigh, and palms at the soaked, white boxers you have on. He groans with pleasure due to the coolness and the appreciation. You clench around nothing, causing your bulge to jerk slightly. He pauses for a moment, then yanks down your boxers to take a good, long look. This is the first time you two had gotten intimate in this sense.

“Holy shit… I’m in heaven.” Dirk’s voice comes out in a low, almost inaudible whisper when he sees your bulge curling in on itself. One more whisper of excitement as he gingerly tugs down the rest of the way. He sees your nook, dripping, and makes the hottest, most dirty moan you’ve heard. Even more deprived than any first heat porno you’ve watched. 

You groan, grabbing his collar to pull him into a sloppy kiss. He quickly reciprocates with his own melody of pleased moans. You nip at his bottom lip, and Dirk shivers. He has stopped running his finger up and down your slit, too caught up in rutting his hips against your own. 

You pull away from the kiss, panting. “Babe, are you ready for the fun stuff? Because I sure as hell am.” You chuckle awkwardly for a second.

Dirk’s face is on fire as his mouth tries to form words. He sputters for a moment and nods his head. You raise an eyebrow. “Are _you_ sure?”

He had been the one to initiate this to begin with, but once things had escalated, you had to know if he had changed his mind.

He finally gets the words out. “Yeah, I’m sure. I really want this, Cronus.”

Next thing you know, hes kissing you again. His hands have left you and are busy unbuckling his pants. He fumbles from excitement, but finally gets them off. He’s standing before you with only his shirt on, pushing you to lay flat on the bed as he positions himself between your legs. Your bulge curls around and reaches his dick. It wraps around it, constantly moving. Your eyelids flutter as Dirk moans into your mouth, halting the kiss. You’re seeing stars again, and can’t wait for him to fuck you. That’s when the real magic will happen. 

Dirk pulls away just far enough to whisper. “Huff, I won’t be able to last long like thi- aahh.” Your length tightens up around his. It moves up and down him with ease from your own lubrication. The tip toys with the slit of his dick. Before you know what happened, he’s coming. Loud, needy groans as he rocks slowly, letting his first orgasm ride out. You look down to see him. You look a bit confused for a moment, but chalk it up to different species. You could have sworn there would be more.

Dirk has now rested himself on top of you with his eyes closed, still recovering. He looks so cute laying there breathless. You smile for a minute, then your bulge reminds you that it is still there and in need. It hasn’t stopped moving around him. 

“Are you trying to tell me something?” Dirk says. He laughs softly. “Give me a minute and I should be able to go for a round two.”

You can’t help but point out, “It’s still round one for me.” The wink you do is involuntary. 

He laughs for a minute, then lifts himself up, resting his weight on his hands on either side of you. “I’m ready.” 

He wastes no time after saying that to untangle his already half erect dick. Giving it a few strokes before lining it up to your nook. “Ready?”

“Of course I’m ready. Come on, don’t leave me waiting like this,” you mewl.

He guides the tip in for an agonizingly slow minute, then rams into you. You gasp, eyes snapping shut. Your hand flies up to your mouth. You bite down on it to keep your pleased moans to a minimum as you helplessly buck your hips to meet his. He pulls nearly all the way out, and plows back into you. He continues this fast pace as he takes your hand out of your mouth.

“You can’t deny me this simple pleasure.” Dirk’s voice is sweet as sugar.

You nod, not really hearing what he’s saying because you’re too blissed out on this. Your eyes are squeezed shut as your moans get louder. You’re not exactly the quietest when it comes to sex. God damn, if Dirk isn’t eating this up. 

All you know is Dirk is whispering into your earfin about how good you’re doing, how wonderful you are. Next thing you know, you scream as you clench around him. You’re gasping as you reach your climax. Your hands grip at the sheets helplessly. He isn’t slowing down at all. Dear god, this is exactly what you wanted. 

When you start to finally come down from your high, you see him biting his lip like he’s trying to keep from finishing quite yet. Your nook still has a vice grip on him, waiting for his climax. “Don’t hold back. Just go for it, babe.”

That little encouragement, and he’s over the edge. His moans are stuck in his throat as he finishes. Your nook takes his cum into your genetic material sack, inflating your stomach slightly more. Your grip on him loosens and he pulls out. 

He flops onto his side, eyes half lidded as he wraps an arm around you, pulling you close. You groan as he presses against the bulge in your abdomen. 

“Unless you want to help clean our jizz out of the bed, you might want to do that in the tub,” you pant.

He looks confused. “What now?” 

“Oh, yeah. You guys don’t have to deal with all this stuff. Well, whenever I pail- have sex with someone, I collect both of our spunk in a sack inside me. Normally, we’d get it into a bucket for the drones, but since none of that is happening, I can just empty out in the bathtub. It usually takes some help.”

Dirk nods, “Oh, okay. Uh, want to go ahead and get it over with?”

“Yes please.” You quickly nod.

He sits up, stretches for a few minutes, and finally lifts you up off the bed and takes you to the bathroom. He sits you in the bathtub along with himself. Dirk peels both of your shirts off and tosses them to the side.

“How do I help you with this?” He’s speaking with not a bit of confidence.

“Just press-” you take his hand and place it over the bump on your stomach “-here. I should be able to do the rest of the work.”

He presses down firmly, slowly adding more pressure. You whisper, “Yeah, just like that. Keep going. You won’t hurt me.”

After a minute or so of his pressing, you finally open up. The flood gates have broken. You sigh and lean back into him as the violet hued mixture drains out of you and down the tub drain. The flow doesn’t slow for several minutes. You look content as you rock into his hand. 

Dirk presses down and the last spurt of material is out. Your head has fell into the crook of his shoulder with a pleasant smile. “Thanks.”

He smiles and laughs. “What are boyfriends/matesprits for?”

“You know, you look absolutely adorable right now, right?” The simple compliment makes you snort.


End file.
